


X'harun tasangot

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: X’harun tasankojen kylmyys tuntui kaukaiselta – kuin pahalta unelta, jota ei enää muistanut kunnolla herätessään.





	X'harun tasangot

**Author's Note:**

> Joskus sitä ihan vahingossa kirjoittaa surku-Keithistä ja se sitten paisuu lohduttelun täyteiseksi klance-ficiksi \o/ Mainituista paikoista: X'haru on ihan kuvitteellinen planeetta, ei siis kuulu Voltronin canoniin. Jostain olen myös adoptoinut, että Galaksikasarmi sijaitsisi Teksasissa.

Keithin sormet olivat kylmästä kankeat. Hänen hengityksensä huurtui yön pakkaseen. X'harun hiekkatasangot aukenivat hänen edessään suurina ja elottomina, ja niiden takana nousi tähtien peittämä taivas. Sen poikki saattoi nähdä aavistuksen utuisesta, maidonvalkeasta galaksinhaarasta, jos oikein siristi silmiään. Keith nosteli jalkojaan pitääkseen itsensä lämpimänä. Hän oli paennut juhlateltasta auringonlaskun aikaan ja pysytellyt poissa aina siitä lähtien. Jokin teltan paksunlämpimässä ja mausteisen tuoksuisessa ilmassa oli käynyt Keithille liian ylivoimaiseksi. Hänen oli ollut pakko päästä hetkeksi pois – ja sitten hetki oli venynyt useammaksi tunniksi.  
  
Hiekkaan uppoavat askeleet lähestyivät Keithiä ripeästi, ja pian hän tunsi käden hartiallaan.  
  
”Lähdemme kohta takaisin”, Lance sanoi. ”Allura jättää vielä hyvästit klaanin päällikölle.”  
  
Keith nyökkäsi, eikä edes yrittänyt peitellä huojennustaan. Hän oli saanut tarpeekseen tästä paikasta. Se muistutti häntä liikaa siitä vuodesta, jonka hän oli viettänyt yksin Teksasin aavikolla sen jälkeen, kun Shiro oli kadonnut ja hänet oli erotettu Galaksikasarmista. Eikä se vuosi ollut mukavaa muisteltavaa.  
  
”Tulisit vielä telttaan lämmittelemään”, Lance maanitteli. ”Sun huulesi vähän sinertävät. Siellä on tarjolla vielä sitä paikallisten väkiviinaakin.” Hän vinkkasi silmäänsä. ”Lupaan, etten kerro kenellekään, jos otat mukillisen.”  
  
”En mä, kiitos…” Keith mutisi. Hän kestäisi vielä hetken ulkona, ennen kuin he palaisivat Leijonalinnaan. Hän pelkäsi, että rintaa puristava ahdistus kasvaisi ja pyrkisi silmäkulmista ulos, jos hän liittyisi vielä muiden seuraan. Ja itkeminen oli viimeisin asia, mitä hän halusi sinä iltana X'harulla tehdä.  
  
Lance tarkasteli pitkään hänen kasvojaan, Keith huomasi. Ja kun hän uskalsi vilkaista Lancea takaisin, tämän silmissä oli samaa surumielisyyttä, joka painoi hänen hartioitaan alaspäin. Se ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt juurtuneen syvälle, vaan oli ennemminkin vain heijastus Keithin tunnetilasta.  
  
Lance huokaisi ja taputti Keithin hartiaa. ”Mä tulen sun kanssasi edeltä”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi. ”Käyn sanomassa, että mulla on vatsa kipeänä.”  
  
Keith puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. ”En mä halua, että sä—”  
  
Lance pyörähti ympäri ja katsoi häntä tiukasti silmiin. ”Mulla. On. Vatsa. Kipeä.”  
  
Keith nosti kätensä ylös. Vasta, kun Lance oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä, eikä kukaan ollut varmasti näkemässä, hän uskalsi hymyillä.  
  
  
  
Punaisen leijonan hangaarissa oli hämärää. Keith katseli vääristynyttä peilikuvaansa kypäränsä visiiristä ja tunsi olonsa kurjemmaksi kuin ulkona. Tältäkö hän todella näytti? Näin surulliselta? Hänen poskensa olivat kalpeat ja silmien kuoppiin pesineet varjot yötä tummemmat. Melkein yhtä mustat kuin hänen takkuiset hiuksensakin. Hän näytti sairaalta, suoraan sanottuna hirveältä. Ei ihme, että Lance oli huolestunut.  
  
Hangaarin ovet liukuivat auki. Valokeila lankesi Keithin päälle ja hän katsoi, kun Lancen venynyt varjo lähestyi häntä lattiaa pitkin.  
  
”Tännekö sä nyt jäit?” Lance kysyi hänen luokseen päästyään ja taputti käsiään yhteen. ”Hopi hopi, riisumaan ja suihkuun! En halua haistella sun hikisiä kainaloitasi koko loppuiltaa.”  
  
Keith halasi kypäräänsä ja nosti katseensa hetken epäröityään Lancen kasvoille. Lance ei näyttänyt kärsimättömältä, kuten Keith oli tämän äänensävystä odottanut; tämä näytti vain huolestuneelta.  
  
”Keith”, Lance huokaisi ja veti hänet kysymättä halaukseen. Keith antoi kypäränsä tippua lattialle ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti Lancen ympärille. Hän toivoi, että olisi jo riisunut panssarinsa: siten hän olisi ehkä voinut tuntea Lancen säteilemän lämmön paremmin.  
  
”No, no”, Lance hyssytti hänen niskaansa silitellen. ”Kyllä se siitä.”  
  
Keith vapisi kauttaaltaan. Oli ollut virhe laskeutua X'harulle. Hän oli tietänyt sen heti siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun hän oli nähnyt kultaiset hiekkadyynit ensimmäistä kertaa. Ne olivat huutaneet sitä ikävää ja yksinäisyyttä, joka oli vaivannut Keithiä Maassa. Sitä samaa ikävää ja yksinäisyyttä, jonka pelossa hän ei osannut päästää muita lähelleen. Hänet oli jätetty niin monta kertaa, ettei hän pysynyt enää laskuissaan mukana. Tunne kodista ja perheestä tuntui kadonneen planeetan hiekkatuulten mukana kauas horisontin taakse.  
  
Keithin oli kuitenkin ollut pakko liittyä muiden mukaan, kun Allura oli ilmoittanut paikallisten järjestäneen heille juhlan. Kuuluihan se sentään paladiinien velvollisuuksiin, muukalaiskansojen kohtaaminen ja uusien ystävyyssuhteiden solmiminen. Universumin rauhan ylläpitäminen. Täällä he olivat yhtä ihmistä suurempien asioiden äärellä. Se, mitä Keith tunsi, ei merkinnyt mitään Voltronin ja heidän tehtävänsä rinnalla.  
  
”Sä käyt ensin suihkussa ja pistät mukavat vaatteet päällesi”, Lance puheli rauhallisesti, ”ja sitten me voidaan mennä hakemaan jotain syötävää jääkaapista ja vaikka pelata jotain. Miltä kuulostaa?”  
  
Keith niiskutti Lancen olkapäätä vasten.  
  
”Otetaan ihan iisisti tämä ilta”, Lance lisäsi ja työnsi Keithin kauemmas katsoakseen tätä silmiin. ”Okei?”  
  
Keith nyökkäsi ja kuivasi vimmatusti märkiä poskiaan. ”Okei.”  
  
Lancekin nyökkäsi ja pyyhki housuihinsa sen käden sormet, joilla hän oli Keithin niskaa silittänyt. ”Ällöttävää. Leikkaisit tuon takatukkasi pois”, hän irvisti taas tuttuun, piruilevaan tapaansa. ”Mun pitää varmaan uittaa käteni desinfiointiaineessa.”  
  
Keith hymyili vaisusti ja seurasi Lancen perässä hangaarin sisäänkäynnille. ”Kiitos”, hän mutisi, kun he astuivat käytävään.  
  
”Ei kestä kiittää”, Lance sanoi ja hymyili hänelle pehmeästi – sellaisella tavalla, joka sai Keithin punastumaan.  
  
  
  
He eivät loppujen lopuksi pelanneet mitään. Lance oli yrittänyt houkutella Keithin edes yhdelle kierrokselle jotain typerännäköistä ritaripeliä, mutta Keith oli kieltäytynyt kohteliaasti (niin kohteliaasti kuin hänen luonnolleen sopi) ja vetänyt Lancen peiton korviensa yli keskustelun loppumisen merkiksi. Lance oli jupissut tyytymättömän kuuloisena itsekseen, mutta antanut asian silti jäädä. Ja vähän aikaa pelattuaan yksin hän oli kyllästynyt itsekin ja kömpinyt suosiolla Keithin viereen.  
  
Keith hengähti syvältä rinnastaan. Lance makasi hänen takanaan käsi hänen kylkensä yli löysästi roikkuen ja hengitteli tasaisesti hänen niskaansa. Paksu peitto oli heidän välissään, mutta läheisyys sai silti Keithin posket ja korvat punoittamaan. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli vaihtaa kylkeään, mutta hän pelkäsi, että se viimeistään karkottaisi Lancen pois. Ja nyt, kun hän oli saanut Lancen näin lähelle, hän halusi pitää tästä kynsin ja hampain kiinni. Se tuntui oudolta, olihan Lance koko linnan ärsyttävin ja itsekkäin ihminen, mutta samaan aikaan se oli täysin luonnollista, olla nyt näin lähekkäin. Kuin näin olisi aina pitänytkin olla. Ja, jos Keith aivan rehellinen oli, Lance oli varsin siedettävä tyyppi tällä tavalla kahden kesken: Lance tiesi, milloin lohduttaa ja milloin antaa omaa tilaa. Eikä Lancen antamissa halauksissakaan ollut valittamista.  
  
Lancen hengitys oli käynyt levolliseksi. Keith epäili tämän nukahtaneen ja uskalsi siksi viimein liikkua. Kun hän kuitenkin kääntyi, Lance tuijotti häntä virkeänä silmiin. Keith ei uskaltanut viedä kyljenvaihdostaan loppuun, vaan jäi tuijottamaan.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Lance kysyi. ”Olitko sä menossa vessaan?”  
  
”En mä…” Keith mutisi kasvot entistä punakampina. Hän ei ollut enää varma, kehtaisiko asettua takaisin makuulle.  
  
”Aijaa, okei”, Lance sanoi ja levitti toista kättään kutsuvasti. ”No tule sitten takaisin, idiootti, äläkä lähde minnekään. Tässä tulee muuten kylmä.”  
  
”En mä ollutkaan lähtemässä”, Keith sanoi, eikä liikkunut vieläkään. ”Mä vain… ajattelin vaihtaa kylkeä…”  
  
Lancen hymy oli jotain niin erikoista, ettei Keith ottanut siitä oikein selvää. Se oli samaan aikaan omahyväinen, iloinen ja yllättynyt, eikä Keith välittänyt tietää, mitä niistä Lance tunsi eniten. Lance ei kuitenkaan laskenut kättään, vaan kohotti Keithille kehottavasti kulmiaan.  
  
”No?”  
  
Lance näytti vilpittömältä, eikä Keith epäröinyt enää. Hän laskeutui takaisin patjalle kasvot Lancen kasvoja kohti ja asettui mukavaan asentoon tämän syliin. Lance veti peiton heidän molempien yli, ennen kuin hivuttautui niin lähelle Keithiä kuin suinkin pääsi. Keithin oli liian kuuma, mutta se tuntui kymmenen kertaa paremmalta kuin luiden ytimissäkin jäätänyt pakkanen. Lance silitti hiuksia hänen kasvoiltaan ja hymyili taas pehmeästi. Tällä kertaa Keith oli kuitenkin varma, ettei hän ollut heistä ainoa, joka punasteli.  
  
”Sulla on kauniit silmät”, Lance sanoi hiljaa. ”Tosi oudon väriset. Melkein violetit tässä valossa.”  
  
Keith ei ollut varma, miten vastata, joten hän tyytyi vain katsomaan takaisin. Usein hän tunsi olonsa vaivaantuneeksi joutuessaan katsomaan toista ihmistä näin intensiivisesti silmiin, mutta ei tällä kertaa. Jokin Lancen katseessa oli vangitsevaa: sellaista, josta ei halunnut katsoa poispäin, jottei menettäisi mitään näkemisen arvoista.  
  
Lance silitti Keithin poskea ja antoi sormiensa valua laiskasti tämän kasvojen sivua pitkin kaulalle. ”Toivottavasti sulla on jo parempi olo”, hän sanoi.  
  
Keith nyökkäsi ja hengähti. Lance siirsi kätensä takaisin hänen poskelleen.  
  
”Mä vähän pelästyin tuolla ulkona”, Lance naurahti. Hän ummisti silmänsä ja painoi otsansa Keithin otsaa vasten. ”Hemmetin takatukka. Mitä mä oikein teen sun kanssasi?”  
  
Keith painoi kätensä Lancen kämmenselän päälle ja lomitti hetkeksi heidän sormensa. ”Kai mä saan jäädä tänne nukkumaan?” hän kysyi hiljaa sydän korvissa hakaten.  _Älä sano ei, älä sano ei, älä sano ei._  
  
Lance hymyili. Se oli vain lyhyt hetki, kun hänen huulensa painoivat Keithin omia vasten, mutta se riitti täyttämään Keithin sisältä kumpuavalla lämmöllä. X’harun tasankojen kylmyys tuntui kaukaiselta – kuin pahalta unelta, jota ei enää muistanut kunnolla herätessään.  
  
”Jos sä vain lupaat jäädä”, Lance sanoi.


End file.
